


The Step-sister of Luke Hemmings

by Speedyhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda, Step-Sibling Incest, older luke hemmings, young luke hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedyhemmings/pseuds/Speedyhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now this is a story all about how her life got flipped-turned upside down...</p><p>A young girl called Finley has had to live without her father for years now. It is a hard thing to do when you are young, but her and her mum cope quite well. But one day thanks to her own stupidity, her mum meets a new guy, and with him comes his shit eating son; Luke Hemmings.</p><p>Or, Finley and Luke become step siblings and can't hide their feelings forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Finley Hemmings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing, and it will eventually turn into a fan-fiction hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also really short so I do apologise

It's hard to understand so many things in life when you're so young. Like how the birds sing, and what makes the sun come out when the moon disappears. And wars? Well what are they? Love? What is that? The thing is when you are so young life feels so much easier than it is. But sometimes even young people need to grow up. See the world for what it really is.

My name is Finley, and this is how my world got flipped upside down because of one boy: Luke Hemmings.

Lets start from the beginning.

I was only seven when my father passed away. He was my best friend, and he will always be my biggest hero. Everything was easy with my dad, I didn't have to fake being happy because my happiness always came so naturally around him. But even when I was upset and did cry, he was there - maybe not physically - and because of that I knew it wasn't the end of the world.

He was due on leave from the Army on the 26th of June 2004, 5 days before my 7th birthday. However on the 18th of June 2004 he passed away. There was nothing more devastating than finding out those couple of days would be prolonged. It scared me, the idea of having to go on without him. I didn't even understand death at the time, I didn't understand that he wouldn't come back. So what scared me even more was how me and my mum were going to survive now that he's gone.

Over five years down the line I was finally getting used to having one parent. It was definitely easier than the first couple of years I can tell you that. The only problem at that point was that we were still alone. I mean it isn't that much of a problem, my mum made sure I had everything I needed and my Nan was always helping us out. But something was missing. Mum wasn't smiling much and I did understand, we both lost the person who meant the most to us, it's hard to smile when that person is gone. That's why sometimes in life we do dumb things, because we just want to see our favourite people smile again. And well that's just what I did: set her up for online dating.

It doesn't seem dumb really, online dating. It wasn't at the time. How could it have been? She was lonely. She was sad. I knew what she needed, and that was a man. Okay so it does kinda sound dumb, a thirteen year old trying to set her mum up with a stranger, especially because she thinks she knows how relationships work, but hey she wasn't angry or mad.

Actually she was really happy, she thought it was a great idea and couldn't believe she didn't think of it herself. This was the good part, she was finally happy again and that made me happy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where it Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is even shorter than the last chapter, I didn't even think the chapters would be so short but hey at least you can read it quicker. This is basically a filler of Andrew and Finley's mum.

So going back to when I first set my mum up for online dating.

There were quite a few men she met. Some of them were great, she even went on more than 3 dates with some of them, but for some reason they didn't stick. The other men she went on dates with turned out to be complete douches and arrogant. Moving on two months later though, and my mum told me that she might have found someone. She said they had been talking for a while and that they were really hitting it off. I thought it was great, she could finally be happy. She didn't tell me much about him at that point in time, but it didn't bother me. All I was thinking about was how amazing this man could be, and how maybe they could get married and I could be the most punk bridesmaid there.

Okay so we all thought the punk was a phase, but it kinda stuck.

Later on that week, after her constant dancing and cleaning and singing, she finally decide to talk about him. This was great, my plan was working! She told me that his name was Andrew Hemmings. He was actually five years older than my mum, but she still thinks he is very good looking. He has been divorced for two years, which I thought was sad, but maybe two wrongs make a right? Am I right? Anyways he also has three sons! That was so exciting, I was an only child, I never had any siblings before and I just wanted him to move in there and then, the only problem was: he lives in Australia.

Not so great.

I mean I was happy for her, honestly she has never smiled so much for a long time, but Australia? That's like seven thousand miles away or something. She said that they were only talking so it wouldn't matter. But it would. It does. Especially since he insisted that he came to England to visit a month after. I had to admit, that was really sweet, but mum said they were just talking, I didn't know that talking led to more. He even had the flights booked, he just needed a place to stay, and where better than the place I called my humble home? It was starting to get uncomfortable, my mum hardly knew this man and now he was practically moving in with us? He could have been a mass murderer! I mean he wasn't, but what if he was?


	3. Chapter 3 - Andrew Hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens when you bring a new man into your daughters life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to consist of meeting Andrew Hemmings just for background knowledge of how it all started.

So the day Finally came for Andrew to arrive, I don't think my house has ever looked cleaner. Mum was kind enough to solve all of my worries about the mass murderer Andrew and shipped me off to my Nans, Which I mean I wasn't going to complain, but come on I felt neglected.

_**Day 1 of Andrew Hemmings** _

**From:Mummy**  
**To: Finley**  
Hi Finley, I hope you are having fun at your Nans, be good and I will buy you a treat later, I promise. Andrew's plane has just landed so I probably won't reply until the morning once I have met him. Okay hunny have a great night and I will talk to you later xxx

 **From: Finley**  
**To: Mummy**  
This better be a good treat and yeah Nan has already filled me up on as much chocolate as she could. Okay that's fine, just don't forget about me when you're having fun. I honestly hope you have a good day though mum, you deserve it xxx

 **From: Finley**  
**To: Mummy**  
Oh and I forgot to say I love you, talk to you later xxx

 

As you can see me and my mum were very close, and as happy as she was about meeting Andrew, well i was quite nervous. We didn't have much family, and that is exactly why we were so close, so her happiness meant the world to me. It still does now.

An hour after i sent my text my phone buzzed again.

 **From: Mummy**  
**To: Finley**  
Awh Fin I could never forget you, you're my baby girl. I feel bad for not being able to say goodnight properly so I will ring you before you go to sleep, and then i can fill you in on everything xxx

Wow she was worse than a fangirl talking about the music video her favourite band has just released. After waiting for so long must I add.

It was 22:00pm and my phone started to violently vibrate.

 **Mum:** Hey sweetie, are you okay?  
**Me:** Yeah i'm good, you?  
**Mum:** I'm great, actually i'm better than great. Andrew has only been here for half a day and I feel like I have known him forever. Today has been amazing, he even took me to the cinema to see a film, how sweet is that?  
**Me:** Super sweet, but isn't the cinema for young people mum?  
**Mum:** You're lucky i'm in a good mood hunny, otherwise i'd be right there kicking your backside for that cheeky comment.

I heard a voice calling something in the background, at that time I had no doubt that it was Andrew and I was correct. I had to admit, my mum hasn't been this happy since my dads last leave.

 **Mum:** Sorry about that sweetie it was just Andrew asking what film we should watch next, and if I needed my glass topping up.  
**Me:** Wow another movie? Alcoholic drinks? You really are letting go tonight aren't you?

It sounds weird, saying something like that to your own mother, but my mum stopped drinking completely after my father passed away. And watching one movie after another? Well I either had to be ill or upset for that to happen. And surprisingly that didn't happen often.

 **Mum:** Wait something's wrong, you don't want me to get with another man do you? If you don't feel comfortable with me in another relationship, i'd understand-

I couldn't let her carry on, she sounded deflated saying that, it was horrible. I just wanted her to smile, regardless of what was to come in the future.

 **Me:** Of course not mum, i'm really happy for you, seriously I am. You seem happy and that's all I want, plus you don't want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life do you now?  
**Mum:** Well that's highly debatable hunny haha.  
**Me:** You are happy though right? He makes you happy, right?  
**Mum:** Yes I am, I feel weird saying this but, I don' know, I just feel like I have known him a lifetime. And he makes me feel so young, I feel like a teenager again.  
**Me:** Well as long as you don't act like one mum, we need someone responsible to keep everything going smoothly.  
**Mum:** You couldn't be more right, anyway I best start the film, and you best go to bed, it's already past your bed time. I'll take you to school in the morning so be prepared to get up early Fin because you're not staying at your Nans all day. I'll see you tomorrow.  
**Me:** Okay okay i'll go, but like I said before, this treat better be worth it. I love you mum, goodnight.  
**Mum:** I love you too Fin, sweet dreams. 

The line went silent. My mum seemed to like this new man, and if I weren't so happy for her at the time, I probably would've been jealous. But I wasn't. However I was curious. I didn't know this new man yet, I didn't know what he was about. At that point I knew he could play a big part in my future, and so could his family.

 

_**Day 2 of Andrew Hemmings** _

After I had got up, had my breakfast, washed and got dressed for school it was 7:30am. School wouldn't start for another hour and a half. It was only five minutes later that I heard my Nan answer the door.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day yesterday?" My Nan was practically cooing at my mother.

"Yes, yes I did, actually I have someone I am sure you would love to meet." My mum said so excitedly.

Okay this was it, moment of truth. You could probably imagine how I was feeling. This man could be my new dad. It was 7:35am for Christ's sake, I was not ready for this.

"Hi I'm Andrew, it's nice to meet you." A tall figure appeared in the doorway, he was smiling and had his hand held out to shake my Nans.

"Oh, so you're the famous Andrew Hemmings my daughter has been going on about for the past two weeks? Well it is a pleasure to meet you too." My Nan laughed as she said this, and I could have swore blind that my mum was blushing like mad. I had never seen her like that before then. Things were starting to get real.

"Anyway, now you both know each other I think it's time that Andrew met Fin, and then I can take her to school. Fin where are you?" My mum called, at this point all I could think was 'Oh no'. I lightly stepped back into the living room, pretending to be oblivious to what was going on at the door.

"Oh love she'll still be watching TV in the living room, come on let's go to her, you can come in to Andrew." My Nan showed them into the living room. I grabbed my bag after she walked in, knowing that my mum was here to take me to school.

"Hi sweetie! Are you ready to go back to school after a week off?" My mum exclaimed excitedly, as if nothing was different, as if she hadn't brought her new boyfriend into my Nans house.

"'m not five mum, anyway it's way too early to go to school yet." I finally spoke. It was weird. I glanced at Andrew and he smiled at me so to be polite I smiled back, "Hi" I whispered, directing it at Andrew because although I was not really comfortable, my mum is amazing and taught me to have manners.

"Hello, you must be Finley. Your mother has told me so much about you. She seems to be really proud of you and I can see why." Okay so you know when people babble on to much, probably because they are extremely nervous. Well yes that is what Andrew was doing. "I have children, three actually. Maybe one day you can come to Australia and meet them. I'm sure you will like them, especially Luke. From what I have heard you are just like him" He stopped talking. I was staring. Rude. I looked at my mum, a plea for help. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, maybe one day. And yes sweetie we are early, I was thinking of taking you for some coffee before you go to school. I know your Nan doesn't drink coffee, so I thought you might like the idea." Thankfully my mum got us out of that awkward situation.

"Alright but I get to choose what we listen to." I said grabbing my leather jacket and my phone.

"Finny, you can't wear a leather jacket to school, it's April you'll boil to death." My mum moaned at me, it's nothing I haven't already heard before.

"It's fine mum can we just go?" Okay so again. Rude. But I just wanted to get the first Monday over and done with.

"Alright come on, but Andrew is coming with us." She said, I saw the look of horror on her face thinking i'd say something rude.

"Okay but I don't want to be late so lets go." She looked relieved, truth be told she didn't have to be worried in the first place, at this point I didn't have anything against Andrew.

 

We all got into the car, at the time it was a Range Rover Sport. I may have only had one parent, but she had a good job and plus we got quite a bit of money after my dad passed away. So to be honest I didn't really have a hard life, we were quite well off, I was just missing my dad.

"Good Charlotte, mum, I wanna listen to Good Charlotte." I said before she even had chance to turn the radio on. And thank God I did because what a year 2012 was for music.

"Calm down Finny let me get the CDs." After a couple of minutes rustling around my mum finally found the five CDs. "Okay which one do you want to listen to?"

"The Young and the Hopeless, it seems fitting for my first day back at school." Andrew laughed like a mad man, which to be honest he could have been. My mum put the CD into the slot and the first song,'A New Beginning' came on. Oh how fitting.

"Wait I have heard this song before i'm sure of it." Andrew carried on listening until the chorus, "Yes now I remember, this is Luke's favourite band. The Madden brothers are in Good Charlotte aren't they?" He questioned, and well okay about how I was saying I am polite before, well, whoops.

"Yeah they are, but it's kinda weird how you don't know your own sons favourite band just by name. Mum knows all of my favourite bands. And dad used to know all of my favourite songs. He even knew all of the songs that would make me cry." The car stopped at a halt and then mum glared at me for a second before saying.

"We're here." So we all got out of the car.

"You're right you know. About me not knowing my sons favourite band, it's just I don't have custody over him and so I don't see him that much." A pang of sadness overcame me. I felt terrible and know he was being really nice to me.

We finished at the coffee shop, and then i went to school. My mum picked me up after school to take me back to my Nans and said she wouldn't be calling tonight because she has a lot of work to do, and so do I. So then i had to go the rest of the day without my mum, which was weird because I always had my mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lot longer than I thought it would be but oh well :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Luke Hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when your mother falls in love with a great guy, but the only way for them to be together is for her to move to Australia. And of course I have to move too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a while to make and we are only meeting Luke, so no smut yet, but don't worry it will get here eventually.

So Andrew stayed at my house for a week.

After staying at my Nans again on Monday night, mum decided it would be best for me to stay home for the rest of the week. Unfortunately stay home did not mean miss school. It just meant sleep there, eat there and everything else you do when you're not at school there. I would have much rather stayed home from school, but oh well.

I apologised to Andrew for being kinda rude to him on Monday. He was actually really nice, dad material I thought. He took me and my mum to this fancy restaurant on Tuesday night, I mean I would have settled for pizza, but he insisted. Then on Wednesday he took me home because he said my mum was working late. It was kinda weird. I mean I didn't know this man for that long and here her was taking me home, but my mum trusted him, and again I was proved that he was not a mass murderer. Then on Thursday he took me to school because my mum was working early, plus he said he didn't have anything to do so he said he had no problem with it. He also took me to McDonald's for breakfast, but I wasn't allowed to tell my mum. 

It was all going really fast, and I did actually really like Andrew he was nice, and he really liked my mum. On Friday he again took me to school, again taking me to McDonald's but that time it was different. We didn't talk about what I would probably be doing at school. We also didn't talk about what my favourite food at McDonald's was or what was my current favourite song, we didn't even talk about what he thought of England. Instead we talked about the future, my mum, his sons and him.

"So since you and your mother have kindly looked after me whilst visiting, maybe I could return the favour?" It wasn't a statement. He was definitely unsure of himself. H e had good reason to be as well. He knew I was a smart girl. I knew what he meant. I stopped sipping my coffee slowly putting it down on the table and turned to look at him. I studied his face carefully, his deep blue eyes were swirling with hope and his forehead was creased with worry.

"Um, well I think that would be up to mum really." Well everything was up to mum, but truth be told we both knew that wasn't what he was asking.

"Well i'm sure your mom would only visit if it was okay with you Finley, would it be okay with you?" Damn it, I couldn't possibly play dumb at that point. I studied his face again, this time his eyes were sparkling with hope.

"Uh, well I mean it is really warm there, so i'd probably get a good tan, so yeah a holiday would be nice." Take the hint, please, please take the hint.

"Great, well maybe your next holidays, when would that be?" Okay so that was not the answer I expected. The next holiday I had was in four weeks, an that is soon, very, very soon.

"Oh, that would be in four weeks, but that's really soon, and mum would have to get the time off of work and then we would have to get the tickets...." I was trying to buy us time. Like I said, I liked Andrew, he was a great guy, but this was too soon, like way too soon.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that i'm sure me and your mom could work that out, so how about it, you would finally get to meet my sons! It would be great, they would love you, you're so young and cute an-" He cut me off, and I get he was excited but rude. And me cute? I don't think so. This was my turn to be rude and cut him off.

"'m not cute, but yeah sure it will be great." Obviously said with enthusiasm. Not. But his eyes twinkled and I didn't know they could do that, he was a 47 year old, come on.

"Hey you could love it and visit again in the future. Your mother said you want to become an accountant, I know someone who could help you greatly with that. I mean you would have to move to Australia, but accountants get good pay in Australia." My mum told him about what I wanted to do in the future? Wow thanks a lot mum. Now this man thinks I am a nerd. I am not a nerd I am punk rock. Actually I missed something there, he said move. I was 13 and he said move! Just as I was about to protest his phone started flashing and vibrating like crazy. A picture of a young blonde boy came up. He had a weird fringe and bright blue eyes and the caller ID was 'Lewi'.

"Oh this is kinda important, I hope you don't mind Finley." He gave me a look, like he was asking permission. I nodded and shrugged, I knew there was plenty of time to get to school, and plus it meant that we didn't have to talk about my future and me moving to Australia, which I thought was not going to happen. But hell was I wrong.

"Lew, hi how are you?" He asked enthusiastically, I thought that it must have been a close friend or something. I heard some muttering coming from the phone, and then I heard an animal, it was a dog.

"Ahaha tell Molly I said hi to her too. How is the old lass anyway?" The name Molly rang a bell. Andrew had talked about a Molly quite a few times, I was sure it was his dog. Wait that must mean-

"I'm sure they weren't that bad son, and they were only mocks, you get time to improve on them." OH. OH OKAY. I knew who Lewi was. Lewi was Luke. Andrew's youngest son. How could I miss that. I felt terrible, like I was intruding on sacred father son time. I mean here I was with his father and he was all the way in Australia having what sounded like a mid-life crisis.

"Luke listen to me now, nothing is as bad as it seems. I know why don't you spend time with Cal and that other friend of yours, i'm sure that will calm you down." Wow he was a great dad, I was so wrong about him. I could see it in his face how much he missed his son.

It got me thinking of how much I loved my mum. She was happy with Andrew. I could see that clear as day. Andrew and mum had probably already talked about Australia, that's why he was so quick to reply before. It made sense. Mum wanted to go to Australia. She wanted to meet his family. She wanted to be with him and if going to Australia would make it work then she would go. That's when I decided that I would go too. It's a long way from England, from my friends and what I have left of family. But I would make it work for her. Besides it was only for two weeks.

"See, I told you they would make you feel better." Andrew glanced at his watch and sighed. "Listen Lew, I love you to the moon and back, but I have to get Finley to school, I don't want her to be late, especially not because of me." I looked up at him, yep feeling bad. I shrugged, a kinda sign that I didn't care.

"Oh she is Delaney's daughter." Okay so Delaney is a really weird and unique name, it means descendant of the challenger and that is why my grandparents chose the name. My mum wasn't supposed to live past five weeks but here she is alive and kicking at 43 years old. I heard some more muttering, although it was very loud, as though Luke was shouting. I could only just make out some of it:

"Oh great to know you have already replaced mum ... I ... so ... replace me next? ... Finley is ... this isn't fair ... I hate you!" The line must have gone dead because Andrew put his phone away.

"So school." We left in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we didn't properly meet Luke but he is in the story now, and it is developing more.


	5. Chapter 5 - Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Finley finally gives in and agrees to go on holiday, but what does she think of Luke from the phone call with his dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got deleted so many times that I was so close to giving up on the whole thing. But nevertheless it is finally here. I'm sorry if it is rubbish and boring but hopefully you will start to get more interested in the next few chapters.

Questions were running through my head that entire day.

What did Luke actually say?

Why did Andrew seem so calm about it?

And did Luke blame actually blame things on me?

However there was one other thing that was on my mind.

Am I really going to agree to go to Australia? Like do I really want to give up my whole holiday? Because I have friends and commitments. I have homework, a tonne of homework. What about the jet lag and time difference as well? How will I cope back at school after that flight? But my mum is happy, that is what matters. That is what I care about. And that is why I put her up for that daring website. That is why I urged her to do this. That is why we are going to go to Australia. So my mum can be happy. At least then I can meet Andrew's son Luke, find out if he really is the jerk he sounds like. I mean don't get me wrong, I completely understand how he is feeling because I felt the same at first, but our parents put us first all the time, so it's only fair to give something back.

I was so busy thinking about Australia and Luke that I completely missed the bell dismissing us all. Bekah, my best friend since nursery, pushed me off of my chair and tripped over in laughter.

"Fin I didn't know you liked school all of a sudden, are you sure you don't find Mr Thompson fit ahaha."

I started glaring at her, cursing her in my head, and when she tried getting up off the floor after tripping, well I may have pushed her back down to play her at her own game.

"See ya later Bekah." I called as I carried on walking out the classroom. I turned on my phone as I was walking down the hallway and Beckett, one of the fittest guys at my high school, was stood at his locker, which coincidentally was right next to mine.

"Ah Fin, you texting your boyfriend?" Beckett teased, but winked to show he meant no harm. Me and Beck had also been friends as long as I can remember and he really did help when my dad passed. In the time that I had known him it was fair to say that I had a little crush on him... Okay maybe not little, but like medium... Well so not really medium but maybe just gigantic. But it wasn't my fault. He has blond hair. And blue eyes. And the cutest dimples ever.

"Hi Beck, did you lose your girlfriend in your ego?" At first I looked him dead in the eye, but then I think he took it way to seriously so I ended up giggling. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was fully alive. With a text. From Andrew. I sighed and put it into my coat pocket and started putting my books away.

"So not your boyfriend then?" Beck commented on my obvious change of mood.

"Nope, my mums boyfriend actually."

"Woah get you into the older men. I didn't see that one coming, get in there Fin." He practically yelled, my face went beetroot red when I noticed all the attention we were getting from the other students. I had even earned a glare or two. The thing is, a lot of girls know that me and Beckett are close friends and always have been. And a lot of girls were also jealous. I wasn't the only one with a crush on Beck, and quite honestly it didn't surprise me. But Beck is also nearly a year older, so when he made his comment about older men, well I basically face palmed on his behalf at how stupid that comment was.

Truth was though, I also didn't know how true that comment would be in the future. I mean don't get me wrong, there are a lot of older men who are very attractive. But I didn't think I would ever want to be with an older guy. Little did I know.

I tried playing off the embarrassment with rolling my eyes and he kinda understood how much of a douche he was being. "Hahaha, I'm joking, i'm joking. But seriously what does he want now?" Good question Beck, what did he want? To take me on holiday to Australia? Was that all? The more I started thinking about it the more I started to realise that this could make my mum want to move to Australia, and I wasn't ready for that. A holiday I could handle but maybe not a whole new life.

"Oh you know, the usual, just to pick me up. I don't get it though he has three kids of his own, surely when you go on holiday you don't just go to pick your girlfriends kid up, right?" I looked at Beck with confusion written on all over my face.

"Well you might not be into the older men, but the older men might be into you." He joked again, hitting me and winking at me whilst saying so.

"You are literally the lamest." I said with a sigh and shrugged the arm he had placed on my shoulder just a few seconds before and started making my way to the doors, ready to go home. Finally.

Walking out of the school I glanced around, looking for Andrew, but not seeing any sign of him. I sat on one of the walls belonging to the school. I looked across from where I was sat to my old Primary School, it hadn't changed much since I had left for High School, but then again it hadn't changed since my dad had died. The gates, a little more rusted than they once were, still had the bright red and yellow colours that the children once painted. The playground, much smaller than I remembered, still had the outline of hop-skip-jump, and the handles for the wall climb were still there. The massive oak tree still stood tall as well. That was where my dad used to drop me off and pick me up when he was at home. It was our meeting and leaving place. It was where we said 'goodbye' and 'hello'. It was my getaway, it was my favourite place and it was where me and my dad put the world away. 

I had been waiting for Andrew for about 10 minutes, so I read the text he sent again.

 

 **Andrew:** Hi Finley, I will be picking you up again today so come out the front entrance.

 

Well maybe he was lost. He hadn't been here that long. But after about 20 minutes he finally turned up.

 

"Ah Fin, I'm so sorry I had an important phone call." He smiled sheepishly. Another phone call? Was that to Luke? 

"Oh right, so like work stuff?" I wanted to know what I would be dealing with when, no, if we go to Australia and this was the most discreet way.

"Oh um no, no it's not, it was actually erm my son again." This time he looked stressed.

"Which one? you have three don't you?" Talk about getting personal, but then again calling me 'Fin' was quite personal.

"Yes, yeah I do, three boys. It was actually Luke. He is my youngest." He smiled at the thought of him, I could see the amount of love he had for his son.

"Oh right, so what did he want?" I'm not going to lie, I was actually interested in finding out what he wanted.

"Well we were talking about Australia, and if you and your mom were to stay with us for a holiday." He didn't sound so happy anymore.

"Oh okay, so what does he think? Does he mind if we come on holiday?" It was then that Andrew looked at me, very seriously, it was as if he was trying to figure out if I was being cheeky and hoping that Luke wouldn't want us to go. Which to be honest, I wouldn't mind.

"Finley, do you not want to come to Australia? I understand if you don't but it would be helpful to know." That time he just looked really concerned.

"Well I just wanted to know if Luke would mind, I have a thing about not going into peoples personal space, I think it is really rude and unnecessary." Nope he wasn't going to get me to say no like that. 

"At first he really didn't like the idea, but he is stressed at the moment, he has just started his mock exams and he just wants to do well. That's all. He was just worried that if new people came into his dads home then everything will be turned upside down. But then I mentioned that you would be doing mocks in a few years, and you would more than likely understand the stress. He doesn't seem to mind as much now. So Fin, do you not want to come to Australia?" Well actually I had already done some mocks due to my school doing their GCSEs early, so yeah, I knew exactly how Luke felt. I started to feel bad, but still intrusion might not be the best idea at the moment if he was so stressed.

"Right now I would really like to go home." And that was the last thing either of us said before we got in the car and went home.

 

As soon as I was home I went straight into my room. I needed to think, to plan. Andrew made a very good point before about disruption before exams. Neither me or Luke needed that. But my mum did need this holiday. We had been on plenty of holidays since my dad passed, but never out of the UK. I only had one exam, and that was Finance. So it wouldn't be so bad to go on holiday for two weeks. I mean I needed a holiday as well. Plus I haven't had a tan in years. And I really wanted to meet Luke Hemmings.

It had been half an hour in my room alone, and yet I hadn't been disturbed yet. Maybe something was wrong? Maybe Andrew and my mum were talking about the conversation from before. I was starting to get anxious and I couldn't deal with it. I had made up my mind. If it made my mum happy. If I got a break. If I got to meet Luke. Then why not. We were going to Australia.

 

"Ma!" I screamed jumping down the stairs, making a racket.

"Finley what on earth are you shouting for?" Okay so I just annoyed the hell out of her but it was fine because she would end up happy anyway.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you... and Andrew." She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. You now the face a mother makes as if to say 'Really now?' in much disbelief. Yeah, it was that face.

"Yeah, I do." I said bluntly as I sat down on the sofa. "Well you see, me and Andrew have been talking, and well he asked if I would want to go on holiday to Australia with you."

"Finley like i said you don't ha-"

"Anyway," I glared at Andrew for trying to interrupt my wonderful speech. "As I was saying, yes, I would love to go on a holiday. I think I deserve a holiday with all the work I have been doing." And then i turned to Andrew with my smug smile on my smug face. "So if everyone is okay with it, then lets go to Australia.

And that is exactly what we would do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I said, this took forever to do and I am so sorry it took that long. However the good news is, It's Christmas!!! I have the whole of next week off so I might be able to upload a chapter then, if not I will do my best to get one done as soon as possible. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a Happy new year.


	6. Chapter 6 - In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Finley meets Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it has been forever but girl has been busy sooooooo im gonna try and make up for it in the future

Okay so I live in England, the land of cold and gloom, what the hell was I supposed to do?

 

"Fin! I can't believe you didn't tell me you didn't have summer clothes, or at least you did but you grew out of them!" Groaned my mum for the 100th time that day.

"Okay since when have I ever had summer clothes? Plus you didn't ask before what was I supposed to do, I don't have a job, I cant just go out and buy my own clothes." I stated defending myself.

"Yeah and it's a good job too, you'd end up walking around in all black because you're going through the 'emo' phase." My mum bit back. Rolling my eyes I looked across the vast room full of clothing. We had got the the airport no more than half an hour ago when I finally told mum that I may just sweat to death. But now i think it's gonna be death by shopping. Oh joy!

But then I saw it. It was really cute. Not too colourful. Not too girly. But very me. A dress that I actually liked. I was immediately drawn to it. It was red. Burgundy to be specific. Burgundy is my favourite colour and I love wearing red. So this could actually be the perfect dress for me. It had long lace sleeves and it wasn't provocative for a thirteen year old. It wasn't long, but not too short either. Oh and there were matching converse to go with it. I didn't realise that I had actually walked off to the dress until I touched it and felt the soft fabric beneath my fingertips.

"Well isn't that a pretty dress?" Mum's voice questioned from a distance. I could hear her soft footsteps coming closer, but quite slowly. She knew I wasn't the type for pretty stuffs."If you want it I will make you a deal." She suggested. Oh. No. I did like the dress, a lot actually. I may only have been thirteen, but hey puberty hit me quite early, I was getting quite the bust now and even though I was filling out, I wasn't really gaining weight anymore, so this dress would look quite good on me. It was decision time. The dress or my pride? Well we were gonna be in a different country for two weeks. No one I really know would see me in the god awful clothes my mum chose. And I could probably get away with never wearing them every again after the holiday.

"Okay, but on one condition. I want the converse as well." I raised my eyebrow at her. Waiting for her to agree. Waiting for her to disagree. Waiting for her bargain.

"Fine but I get to choose some new clothes for you." She said bluntly. My fingertips had just got to the coat hanger the dress was on. "And before we get off the plane in Australia, I don't care how or where, but you get out of those depressing clothes." She turned on her foot and walked away. 

An hour later and my mum had bought me quite a lot of clothing. She had said that when we get to the next airport we will put the new clothing in and I could get changed. But at that moment we just had to carry all the heavy bags around with us. We had found a Costa Coffee shop in the airport and sat down. Mum texted Andrew to let him know that we were at the airport and not backing out 'lol'. She had gotten a latte whilst I had stuck with a cappuccino. I know that drinking a lot of coffee at that age probably wasn't good but eh, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

There was a loud noise calling out our flight. That was it. I was actually excited. We quickly went to the boarding gate with all the other people flying. Pair by pair we made it to the desk where our tickets and passports were checked. We then walked through the jet bridge to get to the actual plane. We were shown to our seats. Mine was next to the window, of course. We put our hand luggage above us and then sat in our seats and buckled up. The safety procedure was given by all of the made up air hostess'. The plane started making its way to the runway. Getting faster and faster every minute. We hit a fast speed and I jolted back a bit. We were making our way down the runway. Further and further. Faster and faster. I could feel the wheels leave the ground. We were getting higher.

 

 

After two flights, one stop off and an hour of getting our luggage it had finally started. Our 'holiday'.

'Fin, we're finally here!' My mum had squealed like a five year old.

'Yep, the land down under, wohoo!' I mimicked her sarcastically, 'Can we go now? It's like a hundred degrees and i'm getting really claustrophobic.' I mumbled looking at the many people rushing past us like their lives depended on it.

'Okay, okay let me check my phone to see if Andy has messaged me.' She scrummaged through her bag grasping her phone quicker than the speed of light, 'Oh! He's already here!' She gasped and grabbed my hand quickly leading me to where I assumed Andy was. We went past a few bars and restaurants, and then there was the duty free's. 5 minutes later and I could feel the increase of heat, which obviously meant we were closer.

'Andrew!' Suddenly the firm hold of my hand disappeared and I saw my mum dashing towards a tall man with sunglasses, who I recognised as Andrew after adjusting my eyes to this weird fireball in the sky that I had never seen before because I lived in England most of my life.

Slowly making my way towards them with my luggage, I saw the most disturbing thing of my life: tongue locking parents. Who puts their tongue in someone else's mouth? That is beyond disgusting! I sighed and shuffled forward. But both were still oblivious of me. I couldn't stand it any longer.

**_*Cough cough cough* Obviously dying *Cough Cough Cough*_ **

**_I splutter a bit for the added affect_ **

**_Clears throat_ **

'Sorry I think I got a fly stuck in my throat, are we going now?' I ask nonchalantly, although inside I feel really sick.

' Finley! It's so good to see you again! The cars over there,' He pointed to a car park that was a bit of a walk away, 'Here let me take that for you Del.' He said to my mother taking hold of her luggage and leading us to his car. Whilst walking he asked loads of questions about school, and then asked my mum about work and Nan. And what the weather was like in England. Then they started a different conversation about how confusing it was that England roads are opposite to others because of which way you have to drive, blah blah blah.

Kicking rocks as I dragged my bags I started getting a bit frustrated, why couldn't he just park closer? Why was it so hot? Why is no-one carrying my bags for me? Why is that cute guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me weirdly?

 

 

Woah wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooolllllllldddddddd the hell up what? I'm sorry but that's all for now folks, I wanted to torture you a little more but it's about to go down. Hope you all enjoyed and any comments or kudos is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 - Those Bright Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is gonna be a bit different because it's gonna be in Luke's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I'm doing it in his point of view is because it's his birthday today and I thought it would be a good way to honour our babies 21st, also I wanted to test it out to see if you guys like it so leave comments to let me know what you think.

_**Luke's Point of View** _

 

It was boiling and we had to wait for my dad's new bird and sprog. It was Easter holiday and I was supposed to be chilling and revising. This is not chilling. This isn't even revising.

"All's I'm saying is give them a chance Luke, hey the girl might even be hot, if you get me." Callum's smug voice echoed down the phone.

"Cal she's 13, she isn't gonna be hot." I sighed rubbing my forehead, it hadn't been this warm in ages.

"We're only 14 mate, she's only a year younger than us." 

"But still i'm not getting with my dad's toy's sprog okay." I said getting frustrated at this conversation not going my way.

"I wasn't on about for you mate." He chuckled, but my thoughts were somewhere else.

 

Piercing bright blue eyes were staring at me. Long brown hair was flowing behind the figure. The red dress complemented the pale flawless figure who was slowly making their way to me. Next to the smallest figure I saw two more, one I recognised too well because he had only just left my side 15 minutes ago. The other I had seen a few pictures of. I recognised her as my dad's new bird.

"Lewi, stop starting it's rude." My dad half heartedly scolded me. "Now don't just stand there, help little Fin but her bag in the boot.

"'m not little." The voice of an angle spoke. She picked up her heavy suitcase and quite literally threw it in the boot. She then walked around to the car door opening it and getting in and sitting down. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look best pleased, but she still looked extremely pretty with her bright read cheeks and blue eyes. I don't know what it was about her but I was immediately drawn to her. I couldn't let anyone know that though because it would be weird.

"Well you know you can say you're not small, but I think you might still need a booster seat shorty," I laughed holding my hand up for my dad to high five me, instead all i heard was a giggle coming from my phone. Callum. Shit. I ended the call.

"In the car Luke, now." Dad said, quite annoyed, but I wasn't quite finished yet.

"Well I would but shorty took my seat." I sassed.

"Luke, her name is Finley, now stop being so rude." This time he said it firmly. Finley was unusual for a girls name, but I guess it showed uniqueness. I liked it, but it was time to make the final move.

"Finley? That's a guy's name, whose stupid idea was it to call you Finley?" Again I laughed at my 'smart' remark.

"My dad named me Finley." She said, I could see her mum trying to answer before she did, but she was too late. My dad never told me what happened with her dad or where he was so I guess she wouldn't mind me saying.

"Well no wonder it's a stupid name, he isn't even here to support his own kid." I chimed.

"Luke that's enou-"

" My dad is dead" Finley said flatly cutting off my dad's rage. I went as red as her dress.

 

_**And it was at that moment that I realised that A, I had fucked up and B, I might just like this feisty girl even more then I did just looking at her.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it is a really short chapter, but it was a tester for Luke's point of view. Speaking of the devil I hope our not so young baby has had a great day today. Please comment to let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> *Added note*  
> The next chapter will be back in Finley's point of view but if you guys would want me to do more of Luke's point of view then let me know.
> 
> Also it is exactly 2 months until my sisters 21st and I still don't know what to get her so any suggestions would be great :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on what you think was good and bad, I want to make it a good read for everyone.


End file.
